Illusion
by DontThinkICare
Summary: He was dead. She couldn't wake him, she wasn't sailor moon, she wasn't a super hero and she didn't have powers. She was nothing. This is my new take on season two, short but interesting I think, please review I really wanna know! Warning: not a love fic.


Authors Note: Here's the story I was watching Sailor Moon, the second season and it came to my attention the Sailor Moon is pretty fantastical so it got me thinking, what if it was all in their heads? And so this story was born, yea it's kind of short but I though I got the general idea across, I hope you like my new take on it o.O

Summary: He was dead. She couldn't wake him, she wasn't sailor moon, she wasn't a super hero and she didn't have powers. She was nothing.

Warnings: Charcters death and...well I don't really think there's anything else, not even cussing!

Disclaimer: This is not my story or characters, any original characters are a figment of my imagaination and not used to steal the true author's books or ideas ^.^

Side Notes: I hope it makes sense T.T

**Begin Reading Now

He was dead. She couldn't wake him, she wasn't sailor moon, she wasn't a super hero and she didn't have powers. She was nothing.

"Mamoru…" Her voice made her wince, it was loud, starchy and horrifyingly pathetic even to her, the man leaned forward on his arms, coming so close to her face his white hair brushed her cheeks.

"Do you understand now? You and your friends are not 'super heroes', you do not have magical powers, you are murderers."

"No…no, I wouldn't…Rei wouldn't, we didn't do it, we—"

"Yes, we've heard it; you fight for truth and justice in you sailor suits!" Snapped his partner, his eyes flashing in rage.

"Saphir…You should leave, you're not being rational right now." Dimande's voice was calm and even as he forcefully pushed his brother out of the room, he simply nodded curtly and allowed himself to be pushed out.

"Now, I'm sure you understand Saphir's problem? Don't you Miss. Tsukino? You killed his wife, saying she was a monster, from the 'Black Moon', do you remember that?" Usagi shook her head fiercely.

"No! I didn't, she was attacking us, she was gonna kill people they were going to change the future! Chibi-Usa…Chibi-Usa wouldn't have been born and now—" She broke down in tears hiccupping as she continued "Mamo-chan's dead! She'll never been near me, I'll never hear her laugh or yell or…"

Dimande nodded slightly as if in understanding then jotted some things down on a small pad of paper and walked out, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"When we crossed referenced their stories, it's all the same, they are Sailor Senshi from the Moon Kingdom, protecting earth quietly from a great evil…" he scanned his noted and continued "It seemed the death of their friend Setsuna Meioh and Mamoru Chiba have knocked a sense of reality into some of their heads but they are all very unstable."

Saphir continued for him "Yes, I interviewed Miss. Hino, she insists we are from the 'black moon' and have captured her and her friends, I can't get a response out of her besides that and the others just stare at the wall or cry."

The older man nodded in agreement, earlier when he himself had tried to question the woman about why they had done it and who they were, they had insisted he was some called the 'Death Phantom', he scribbled neatly on the papers of both men.

"See what else you can get out of them, then report back…alert the families and keep this quiet to the media, they will all most likely be accepted to the Psychiatric Ward in the hospital there's nothing else to be done—" He sighed heavily and continued "If you can get some form of admittance, it will be all that's necessary, I will ask for their absence in the trail, it's open the public and it will end badly if they all show." Both men bowed and went back to their respective rooms.

"Miss. Tsukino…Usagi, please understand, you are not who you think, this Chibi-usa you keep mentioning…she doesn't exists, no one has ever seen her, not even the witnesses or survivors—"

"YOU KILLED MAMORU!" She screamed cutting him off, she was standing and looking like she was ready to leap across the room but she simply sat back down heavily.

"…I see, if you can tell us what happened with the others—"

She looked at him warily "You're asking me to betray them…I can't do that! I won't leave them alo—"

"MISS TSUKINO!" He slammed his hands on the table and rubbed his eyes tiredly "I am well aware of who you think you are! But here is what really happened!"

He threw the pictures from the folder in front of her, it showed many woman and men, none were piles of dust or simply gone, each was stabbed or burnt beyond recognition. Usagi recoiled and covered her eyes with a small whimper, she couldn't have done that!

"You and your friends…each of you was kidnapped by a group of man, each wore a silver band around their heads…you were all so young it was too much for you to comprehend, you made up a story…you called them people of the silver millennium—moon people." He let it sink in before continuing "You passed many therapy tests but it seemed you were all more unstable than we thought, you couldn't accept that they had killed your old life, you each invented a new persona and hunted them down ultimately killing them."

"No I did—"

"You did! Then it became like an addiction, I suppose, you found more 'enemies'—victims!—and killed them all in the same way, you avoiding the police in many countries hiding under different names, living in abandoned buildings, we found you in an abandoned arcade not far outside of Tokyo, we tried to apprehend you but you killed many of our man—'

"NO! You were trying to kidnap-" He flung more pictures out, saying their names sharply as he continued.

"Esmeraude, Rubeus, Koan, Petz, Calaveres and Berthier! All were operatives for the police! You killed them all with a poisonous gas, it melts off a certain type of stone, the same one you call the Sliver Crystal!"

Usagi shook her head, it wasn't true it wasn't! They had fought to protect people, she wouldn't do that, and the crystal didn't do that!

"I understand you all couldn't deal with your actions once it was over…Mamoru Chiba and Setsuna Meioh were the first to surrender…they killed themselves before arrest. Usagi, you will not go to jail…you are being sent somewhere else…" Dimande had to pause, he had chased her for so long, the cold hearted criminal…he had not expected to find a broken little girl, never truly a woman, trying to make sense of the world and getting lost. He shook his head, it didn't change the fact that she was a murderer though; he would bring them to justice.

"You are going to a Psychiatric Ward in a nearby facility until you are sent a main facility by the prisons you and your…friends will be housed separately, in your confession you stated they all attacked you first but eye witness's refute that claim due to your mentally stability you are under no—"

"Stop."

"Miss. Tsukino?" Usagi's head was in her hands, the world he spoke of she didn't want to be a part of it, she didn't want to be a murderer, she didn't want to be alone…not without him…without them now too? She just couldn't do it. She stood.

"Moon Cosmic Power Makeup!" Her crystal stood in her hand, her eyes fierce and determined "I won't let you harm them anymore…I'm not weak!"

Dimande cursed and reached for the door but not before the gas reached him, he fell leaving the door open for the gas to leak to all the other in the room.

Sailor Moon ran through the hallways, she would find them and they would be safe, then they would find a way to bring Tuxedo Kamen back as well, she would save her future! She breathed a sigh of relief as she found the other senshi , they would make it again.

"Guys…" She cried running to them they smiled and cried and hugged, they would keep protecting their princess no matter the cost and she would always save them.

* * *

"Earlier this evening a police station was under attack from the notorious Sailor Senshi, a red alert has been put out and all families are asked to stay at home, workers to lock down facilities...all members in the investigation room were killed all others gravely injured, thankfully alive. It is advised that no one answer the door and leave your T.V. on for more about this startling event."

Ikuko Tsukino turned away from the T.V., tears in her eyes as she looked at her husband "She'll never be ok…will she?"

Her husband didn't answer, he just held her while they mourned their daughter they would never again see.

End Reading Now**

Authors End Note: So that's it, please tell me what you thought! On another note if you read my other Sailor Moon series the next chapter will be finished tomorrow...as well as a new fanfiction, so please check it out if you haven't read it or continue reading ^.^


End file.
